What Are Friends For
by SandStormHero
Summary: In the wake of Dipper leaving Gravity Falls for yet another nine months, Wendy, his new girlfriend, has decided to put together a naughty little care package to hold him over until he returns. Unfortunately, the seventeen year old lacks the technology and knowhow to take the photos herself. But then, what else are friends for? Oneshot


**A/N: Hey everyone, if you're new to my stories I just wanted to drop a welcome. And for those of you familiar with my work, welcome back. This is just a small one-shot that I wanted to post after having some fun with it. It's quick, it's funny, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Check out my profile for more stories like it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Tag(s): Exhibitionism, Stripping, photography.**

 **Words: 6728**

 **What Are Friends For?**

Wendy Corduroy wanted to believe that she had been through weirder situations than this. After all, she'd lived in Gravity Falls Oregon all seventeen years of her life. A little known town that harbored all manner of things strange or that couldn't be explained. She'd fought mystical creatures, seen the impossible and, more often than not, ended up punching it in the face. She had even survived the end of the world, er town at the hands of a dream demon. And yet even that hadn't unsettled her as much as _this_.

With her hands gripping the top of her old, frayed blue towel like it was the only thing standing between her and certain death, once again she found herself forcing down her fears into the back of her mind. Honestly, at this point she was beginning to wonder if it would have been better if she was just naked instead of wearing the getup she had on underneath the threadbare barrier that concealed her. She was a long way away from her flannel and boots, and the desire to run back into the bathroom to grab them was rather…appealing to say the least.

Standing in the middle of Tambry's room, the familiar purple and dark tones had been home to many hours of chilling and relaxation. But right now those fond memories were a distant comfort. Her friend sat on the bed only a few feet away, likely rethinking some of her own decisions in life that led her to this point.

Tambry's expression mirrored her own, at least as far as enthusiasm for this awkward situation went. But when your best friend came knocking, saying she needed help with a special present for her fifteen year old boyfriend, well, you couldn't exactly say no. That didn't make what was about to happen any less awkward, however. No, that was what the beer had been for.

She made sure to take another mouthful, wincing at the bitter taste of acrid liquid before nodding to her friend. Wendy's eyes flashed anxiously when she realized that was the closest thing to an encouraging 'let's get started' she was going to get from the other girl.

"Sooo, like, how should I do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, like, what would he think is hot? Just the underwear, topless in panties, completely naked?"

"...you're asking me this...why?"

"Well, you know, back-"

"We were drunk, and you swore never to bring that up again." Tambry's normally bored expression narrowed into a glare.

"Okay, but, you send pics all the time-"

"Of my head photoshopped on someone else's body. Seriously Wendy, we had gym class together how many years? You know my breasts aren't _that_ big, and even if they were I wouldn't actually send pics of them."

Her friend's explanation and quasi confession gave the redhead pause as she considered her words. "...huh...think we could...do that for me?"

Tambry looked down at the camera in her hands, fiddling with settings as a sorely needed distraction. Really she would take any excuse to look anywhere but at her friend until she had to. That said, she only needed to glance in the ginger's general direction before making a great show of rolling her eyes. "No chance in hell, way too many freckles."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you're dating an insane, fifteen year old, obsessive compulsive, detective wannabe. If you send him a picture with your face on it, he's going to memorize every freckle. And when he actually does see your ass for real, he'll know you tricked him."

Wendy, annoyed and forced to concede to her reasoning, still couldn't help but curse her lack of an easy out. She'd been determined to give Dipper some kind of farewell gift beyond their little hat swap routine this year. After all, she needed to give him something to keep him interested in her, the nine months he spent away from their tiny town. _But_ that didn't mean she was above a little white lie every now and then, especially if it got her out of the odd awkward situation like this. "You...sure that you're not...just, really wanting to see my ass again?"

Tambry could feel the poke in her tone. While usually less than enthusiastic, she still managed to pull an especially deadpan expression across her face, with dull half lidded eyes and a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, Wendy, you discovered my nefarious plot to see your pale skinny ass again, my greatest wish of all time."

"My butt isn't skinny!"

"Please, I've seen more ass on bulimic models."

Before they could stop themselves, both found a smile fighting to spread across their faces. When their control finally cracked, a quick bout of laughter filled the otherwise tense air of the room. Some semblance of normalcy having been returned, or at least no longer feeling like they were about to march to the hangman's noose when they finished, Wendy could only sigh as she slowly released her iron death grip on the top of her towel, allowing the folds to part and expose her lingerie clad figure. Or, lack thereof if Tambry's opinion was to be taken with any consideration.

She knew she might as well get it over with. As much as she wanted to believe the contrary, today was going to be very, very awkward, and no amount of stalling was going to make it easier. Drawing in a deep breath for courage, she shrugged her shoulders and the comforting blue cotton cover finally went slack around her body before pooling at her feet, exposing the very much dark green, very much sheer bra and panties she was wearing to the world...or at least to her longtime best friend.

Wendy's resulting blush consumed her face, an odd sight for anyone who didn't know her very well. To the untrained eye, Wendy Blerble Corduroy was the living personification and embodiment of confidence, quite literally punching and kicking her way through any problem she couldn't just chill through. But this wasn't something she could beat the crap out of, nor was she stupid enough believe she could just be passive when it came to the new and incredibly awkward relationship between her and Dipper Pines.

Tambry raised a single eyebrow, taking in the ensemble Wendy had prepared for her newest boy toy.

"What?" Wendy blinked at her friend's expression. "No good? Shit, I knew it looked better on the model."

Tambry didn't really answer. Just adding plainly, "I can see your bush."

Sure enough, through the front of her panties the dark red color of her natural ginger hair shown through. Another wave of heat consumed Wendy's face before her hands moved to cover the area shyly.

"Wait, I needed to shave? Who says I need to shave?! Man, does it looks bad?"

"It looks like a bush." And after a moment she added, "Just try and calm down okay?"

"Well, what does yours look like?"

"We're not talking about my bush," Tambry all but declared. "It's bad enough I have to look at yours."

"Fine! Just, okay- look I trim it. Is that alright?"

"It's fine! Stop talking about your damn bush!"

"You're the one that brought it up!"

"Because this is fucking weird!"

The fabric itself was actually fairly conservative considering how much there really was covering her body. Against her pale skin the flimsy fabric cast an almost glowing hue, which was only made even better by the light pink tinge swimming just below the surface of her creamy, ivory toned skin.

The bra was strapless and low cut, with the cups reaching up just along the line of her nipples. While not particularly blessed by Mother Nature, she wasn't the same gangly fifteen year old girl she had been when she and dipper had first met either. Her chest had swelled with a noticeable curve which sat snuggly in the seductive lingerie. Adding to that, the material was cut in such a way that the light pink of her short stubby nipples just managed to show through and tease whoever was lucky enough to catch a peek.

Her panties were much the same as the bra, short, sheer, and snug in the way it clung to her still developing curves. Tambry joked about her 'skinny ass', but at the moment Wendy had the uniquely uncomfortable sensation of it riding up into the crevice of her poor cheeks. Despite her best efforts to correct the irritant she realized it had actually been made that way on purpose. Recalling the description she had read online, to 'better define the pert curve and tight bounce of a firm behind' which it oh so did thanks to framing her backside in delicate lace.

"Damn," Tambry admitted calmly, much to Wendy's exasperation.

"Cost me a freaking fortune," Wendy agreed.

Considering how much it had cost, one would be forgiven in thinking it would cover a bit more of her body. At the wages Stanly paid, she'd blown nearly half a summer's wage on the embarrassing emerald ensemble. Add that to the humiliation of actually needing to go online and order the skimpy clothes at the county library, the only place in town with internet access, as well as keeping it hidden in a house of three nosey little brothers and her overly protective father, Wendy honestly couldn't believe she'd actually managed to get this far without incident.

"You really like him, huh?" the fact that her best friend was dating a boy two years her junior was still a little hard to wrap her brain around. She knew Wendy dug him, but she hadn't known just how much until… this.

"…Yea, I do."

The change in her feelings towards the boy had been slow and gradual while his had never once wavered, much to their mutual amazement. Even after two years passing since that first summer.

What really amazed her however was that it had never made things awkward between them or their friends. Or rather _he_ never made things awkward. He was there, for her, always her friend without expecting anything in return. When compared to guys like Robby who couldn't pick a dandelion for her without expecting an hour under her shirt in return it almost didn't seem possible. But then, since when had Dipper ever been normal?

Sweet, awkward, adorable Dipper, the one who had saved the town from a world ending Wierdmagedon. The same boy who cared about her more than anyone she'd ever known. Maybe it was inevitable that she would eventually give him that chance he wanted so badly. But then having finally done so, it only made the sting of watching him drive away for another school year that much harder for her.

Sure, they talked on the phone, and she even managed to visit her favorite sibling duo every now and then when she had enough time and saved up for the trip. This however was the first time she was saying goodbye to him as her _boyfriend_ , and that warranted…certain liberties, hence her current predicament.

"And it sucks," Wendy frowned. "It's like, we just started dating and the summer is already over. We didn't have any time to do, like, anything!" This really wasn't the best alternative, but Wendy was confident Dipper would appreciate it. And next summer, when he was back they could skip the whole awkwardness of getting together and actually enjoy _being_ together, along with all that that entailed. But until then…

"O-okay, ready?" Wendy, pinched her lips trying not to look as awkward and unsure of herself as she felt. In answer Tambry just sighed, lifting the camera and reminded herself of the time Wendy peed herself in kindergarten just so Tambry didn't have to go to the nurse alone. Best friends, they came at a price.

"Ugh…"

The first flash lit up the room, briefly blinding the girl in its focus and making her feel even more self-conscious than she already felt. She did her best to pose, moving her hands to show off what she had been doing her best to hide earlier by cupping her breasts and push them up.

She was a natural beauty, but her expression, tight and frightened, ruined whatever allure she had. Tambry only pressed the shutter two more times before slowly drawing the machine back towards her chest. The gesture wasn't lost on Wendy who didn't even need to ask what the problem was. Instead she just sighed, dropping her face into one hand while running the other through her long red locks.

The pictures online made it look so easy. Raise your hip, arch your back and let your curves do all the talking. It wasn't that Wendy didn't think she was attractive; she had too many guys knocking down her door to lack confidence in that department. But at the same time she had never tried to put herself on display like she was attempting to right now. She had never done anything like this in front of her best friend either, the same friend whose face she would have to look at every day knowing she'd been behind the camera.

It was so awkward with her just sitting there like a storefront manikin, while Wendy was expected to strip down and flash just about everything her momma gave her. That's when an idea crossed her mind, an idea born of either cheap beer or sheer desperation to make things less uncomfortable.

"Maybe, maybe it would be, less awkward if you were, you know, not wearing-"

"No, that would just make it _more_ awkward."

"You don't know that, besides-"

"I do know that, and before you ask, no I'm not telling you anything else," Tambry said with a note of finality, one that was only slightly undermined by her scarlet luminescent blush. There were favors, and then there was shit you just wouldn't do.

Wendy wanted to glare, but failed miserably. Finally, she could only sigh, shift from foot to foot and try a second time.

In her mind she tried to imagine that it was Dipper watching her and taking the pictures instead of her lifelong best friend. She tried to picture his stupidly adorable face and warm brown eyes focused on her body. Closing her own light green orbs, she took another deep breath, sighed, and then forced her body into action. Her little guy had done a lot for her, even faced the end of the world when he was only twelve. Compared to the fear he must have felt then, she realized, this was nothing.

With the thin green material stretched around her curves she tried another pose. This time after brushing the stray hair out of her face, both hands tangled themselves in her fiery red locks. At the same time she arched back, pressing her breasts forward, who did their best to seem bigger than they actually were thanks to the cut of her bra. Turning to one side and lifting her leg, she rolled her hips so the panties could do their job in giving substance to the roundness of her bottom, while her firm tendons shaped the muscled contours of her pale thighs.

She wouldn't be walking the runways anytime soon, that much was obvious. Her posture was still stiff as a plank and awkward at best. And her face, while open at least, still had a hint of that deer in a headlights expression. But it was still leagues better than what she had managed before, and Tambry quickly picked up her camera to capture the sight before her burst of courage evaporated.

 _*Click*_ , _*click*_ , _*click*_ , the flash illuminated the room with three quick snaps. Through the digital screen, Tambry's rarely expressive eyes screwed a bit as she focused on her friends more alluring attributes. Her boobs especially made the girl pause for a full second before pressing the button. Centered over the modest cleavage covered in see-through cloth, she had an up close and personal view at her friend's nipples in a way she hadn't ever really wanted before. And surprisingly enough, her opinion wasn't changing any time soon.

There was no sudden stirring in her loins or flood of moist heat. Nor was there some deeply locked away secret attraction for her friend, or girls in general, that she only just now realized. God, she wished for the first time in her life that she could have been at least somewhat curious about girls. Then this favor would have been manageable, if not a bit confusing. Instead all her body did was stiffen up like a cardboard standee while she forced her finger click and her eyes to capture all the… right angles.

She suppressed a shudder at that thought.

While Tambry did her job, Wendy was determined to do more than just stand there like a statue. Instead she moved with the position of the camera, trying and occasionally not entirely failing to come off as sexy.

Her eyes dropped, becoming half lidded and beckoning to the other end of the camera's view finder. She'd done her best to apply some makeup before coming over and had actually managed to not come off as a clown. As a result, lightly shadowed eyelids bled into long fluttering lashes that fanned across her brilliant green eyes. A little lower her lips, a bit on the thinner side, had been glossed with a glimmering sheen. Taking a deep breath, they naturally parted leaving the smallest gap to draw the viewer in.

Occasionally she managed to turn her body, making sure to get as many angles as she could. Nine months, she had to remind herself facing directly away from her friend, knowing that at the moment she was staring dead faced at her ass and capturing every movement. Still in the moment, she tried to stick it out and give her backside more substance than it had. Eventually she found herself bending over, the flimsy green material practically painted across her derriere as she waited, blinking and blushing for her friend to finish. Unfortunately, she must have waited _too_ long because after a minute Tambry spoke up.

"Jesus, enough ass already!" Wendy almost gasped in relief, whipping around and pressing her hands against her cheeks in some semblance of modesty. But not before feeling her cheeks light up at her friend's exasperated snap.

"Sorry," she smiled, chuckling weakly while Tambry rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure Dipper is a tits guy anyways," and then under her breath added, "lucky for you." Of course Wendy heard her and fumed accordingly. But pinching her lips, she decided to ignore the brief jab to sit next to her friend on the bed, anxious glancing at the last picture taken while her friend shriveled slightly away from her, as uncomfortable with her friend's undressed state as she was with her sitting on her bed in just her underwear.

Wendy found herself looking at…well, it was… her ass. Really, she wasn't quite sure what she had expected…

The screen was small but thankfully Tambry had been kind enough to zoom right in, getting a close up of her backside. It wasn't a bad picture per say, it was a good enough ass she supposed. But it didn't make her worry any less.

"Is this… good?" she finally had to ask, hoping for a second opinion.

"It's your ass."

"Yea, that's what I was thinking," she all but sighed.

In a futile attempt at calming her anxiety she made the mistake of flipping through what Tambry had been capturing. But all that did was give her even more angles of her own backside before finally shifting towards other, equally awkward images of her own body. One in particular caught her eye. A pose where she had thought she'd pushed her boobs up over her arms seductively, but instead ended up looking like she had a stomachache.

"Why did you take this picture?!" she groaned, staring in not so muted horror.

"You told me too!" her friend all but snapped.

"I told you to take the good ones, you know, sexy!"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell the difference?"

"You don't know what's sexy?"

"I don't know when _you're_ sexy! Not exactly getting any of my engines running here you know!"

"You don't have to like girls to know when I'm sexy!"

"Then go find someone else to take pictures of your ass if it's such a big deal!"

Wendy's response was to frown, glare, and turn back to the illuminated screen. She flipped through a few more images, feeling less and less confident with each one she saw.

"Do you think he'll even want these?" she had to ask.

Tambry was still frowning, having had more than enough of her friend's drama. "Wendy, he's fifteen, and he's been in love with you for the last three years. Pretty sure you could text him a picture of your leg and he'd just about cream his pants. Doesn't take much."

Wendy felt her face scrunch at the imagery, but it did help her regain some sense of confidence. Tambry was right, despite her crude choice of words. Dipper _did_ like her body. God knows she'd caught him staring enough times throughout the years. It was never for more than a few seconds, but she knew that was more about respect than disinterest.

She liked that he never expected anything from her, but that didn't mean she expected him stop being a teenage boy anytime soon. In fact, now she was depending on it. She would be the first to admit that she had…underestimated him, and hadn't given his feelings the due respect they deserved. The irony of how she praised him for being so mature for his age was not lost on her, which is why right now she was trying to make sure his attention didn't wonder.

It wasn't difficult to keep the eye and attention of a young boy who thought you were cute. But when they hit puberty, she knew that things like that tended to get pushed around thanks to hormones. Piedmont was quite far, and nine months was a long time to be surrounded by girls suddenly sprouting boobs over the summer.

Wendy began to nod her head, slowly picking up speed until she actually believed her own thinking. "Okay, yea, you're right, he's just another dude."

She then proceeded to take off her bra.

Wendy didn't even hesitate, reaching being her back to grasp the hooks with a practiced motion. The elastic strap snapped around her body and she shrugged out of the cups without a second thought. Tambry, sitting right next to her, couldn't help but feel her eyes widen at her sudden proximity to her friends dangling mammaries.

"Wendy, the fuck!?" Tambry gaped, taking an extra second to scootch a few inches away.

At seventeen years of age Wendy still lacked the full curved breasts she might have imagined before that dreaded stage of puberty struck. But what they lacked in size, they more than made up for in shape. Standing proudly from her chest without the slightest hint of gravitational influence, they were quite perky, their small pink nipples standing proudly to greet the room. With each being just large enough to fill a hand, what had only been hinted at behind her bra was now completely bare.

"What?" Wendy flushed, trying and failing to act like it wasn't a big deal she was basically flashing her best friend. "I'm just taking your advice. If I can't pull off sexy then I might as well give him something to look at, you know? So hurry up before I chicken out."

She quickly moved the lean back on the bed jutting her chest out to force her tips into the air. Even if her cheeks were bright red, her face was set in a stubborn mask of concentration. She was tired of being so… meek. She was Wendy freaking Corduroy, and when the hell had she ever run from anything? Hell, no, if Dipper wanted a picture she would give him some freaking pictures! She'd give him the best damn picture's he'd ever seen!

"Come on," Wendy urged towards her friend who had yet to move an inch. It took her another moment to realize her mostly naked friend was intending to use her bed as her next stage. Um, hell no.

"My bed? Why on my bed?! Actually, why my room? Why my house at all!?"

Having her friend suddenly strip was just a bit more than Tambry had been able to take in at that moment. And she found herself rebounding reasonably well all things considered. It would have been funny, if not for the suddenly intense expression furling her face. Determined, the ginger haired lumberjill had decided to do what she did best and forge ahead.

Comparing scardy cat Wendy to... this Wendy, Tambry didn't know which she preferred. The other one had been a pain in the ass to be sure but at least she'd kept her clothes on. This was way different from just catching a peek in the locker room.

"Seriously, Tambry? Okay, well, A, more privacy and B, if god really does hate me and somebody stumbles in on this I'd rather it be your single mom than one of my three brothers, or my fucking dad. Yea?"

Tambry didn't answer, huffing hotly under her breath. Still in for a penny… she moved to stand up, only to find herself in the… very weird dilemma of standing above her half naked friend while she moved to lie across her bed.

Forget washing the sheets, she was just going to burn the damn thing after she left.

She found herself unable to help it as she aimed the camera at her friend's chest. Pressing the button the flash captured the pale orbs in all their glory before appearing on the screen in her hands. Wendy moved a second later, bringing a hand up to cup her mounds and shift their subtle weight. Tambry took her cue snapping another picture, hoping that the heat under her cheeks wasn't as visible as it felt. But seeing her friend's fingers settle around her own nipples and stare in her direction, she knew that she'd lost that particular battle.

What followed could only be described as a trial and testament to the strength of their friendship for Tambry. Frowning more than usual, she did her best to put up with the situation and capture the different positions Wendy laid out in to accentuate her breasts. Sometimes she was on her back, sometimes teasing some cleavage while lying on her chest, suddenly she seemed quite a bit more receptive to the camera than she had been before.

Well, yay for her. Didn't make Tambry any more comfortable with the situation. In fact, it probably made her even more awkward now that she thought about. With a sigh, she forced the button down to capture an image of Wendy looking at her upside down, teasing her breasts in each hand with her long red hair splayed out around her. The next moment she was moving yet again, the perky shape of her breasts jiggling and shaking with each awkward movement on the unstable surface of her bed.

One thing was sure, if Wendy was seriously worried about keeping the kids attention then mission O-ccomplished. The dark skinned teen couldn't help feeling a little exasperated.

And then Wendy reached for her panties…

"Seriously!?" Tambry all but jumped away from her friend, Wendy's pale butt cheeks pointing towards the ceiling. The pair of green panties froze in their descent, having stopped just below the curve of her perky rear. Looking over, Wendy's wide eyes followed her friend's sudden panicked reaction, her own expression tightening as warmth flooded her face.

"What!?" she shouted in response, trying and failing to pass this off as something totally normal. As though she wasn't about to give her friend a very intimate look at her anatomy. Tambry, not letting that go for an instant, just glared. More expressive in this moment than she'd shown in a month, and all of it directed at her friend's ass.

"Oh my god," Wendy rolled her eyes, "look, just stop freaking out already, okay? It's not like I don't have anything you don't." A valid point, and one that was even technically true. Which only made it more of a shame that Tambry really didn't give a shit.

"Don't care."

"Tambry?"

"Say my name all you want, I'm not taking pictures of your pussy."

Wendy groaned, rolling over to her back to get up from kneeling on the bed towards her friend. Already pulled down past her hips the hem of her panties slipped even further, clinging to her thighs for dear life. The dark red curls growing from her mound were now fully exposed. Tambry's eyes shot towards the ceiling wide and pissed.

"It's just a little vagina! It's not gonna attack you!"

"You're right, because you're going to keep your panties on."

"Tambry…"

"Fuck. Off."

Wendy stared at her friend, glaring. Tambry refused to so much as glance in her direction, a fact that only fanned the flames between them. Finally, pinching her lips, the glowering light in the redhead's eyes settled as she crossed her arms bellow the small, perky mounds of her breasts. She spoke in a resigned tone.

"Sarah Flancher's third grade slumber party."

A few words that seemed innocent enough. But Wendy spoke as thought she had just summoned some unfathomable evil from the eighth dimension. Tambry, glaring upwards, felt her eyes widen into a mask of disbelief. And an incredulous gasp filled the room. This time her eyes did settle on her friend's, skepticism meeting cold, hard determination.

"You wouldn't…" the darker skinned teen dared, absolute loathing rolling off her lithe frame. Wendy, entire nonplused by her attitude, just smirked.

"You owe me." The redhead reminded her; almost regretting that she'd need to bring that night up ever again. The seemingly innocent night of five teenage girls that had taken a horrible turn five hours before sunrise. The results of which still made both girl's flinch at the mere mention of… Tabasco sauce, and of course, Tambry had taken the brunt of the damage, all but demanding her best friend help. A favor she would see returned.

Wendy said the words she'd once prayed never to use. "I'm calling it in."

Tambry flinched like's been punched. Her expression turning hurt. Her response a slow, low his, "You bitch…" But Wendy just shrugged. Tambry couldn't back down now and Wendy knew it.

She reached for her panties second time.

Tambry was forced to watch; horrified as the last shred of the redhead's clothing was removed completely. Already past her hips, the flimsy material traveled down her long, toned legs before finally sliding over her feet. Now completely naked, her bare ass fell against the purple comforter that the owner had all but forsaken. Finally, she lay back against the bed, her legs forcefully locked together while she waited for her friend to aim the camera.

The tech obsessed teen remained fixed to the floor, staring in mute horror at what was about to happen. Wendy wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation either, feeling her cheeks warm despite the deep furrow etched into her clenched form. The line of her lips was tight, pinched in an almost painfully tight expression. With only her thighs to maintain her modesty, she found herself feeling particularly vulnerable. Not to mention exposed.

Tambry, taking a slow even breath, closed her eyes. Moving toward the bottle of beer she had previously abandoned, she wrapped her finger around the still chilled neck before bringing it to her greedy lips. Without a word she threw the contents back, chugging down what had been half full until there was nothing remaining. The amber and bitter liquid slithered down her throat with a satisfying warmth. And yet, when she finished, all she could think was, _'wish it was vodka.'_

Prepared, or as close to prepared as she could be, Tambry finally took the camera still dangling from her neck in hand. She approached the bed with a distinct frown where a fidgeting Wendy was still doing her best to appear composed. But watching her friend bring the camera up, pointing at her clinched thighs, the teenage girl's face devolved into hot magma. Regardless of her reservations, she knew she couldn't back out now. And so, much in the same fashion of her friend, when the moment finally came all Wendy could do was close her eyes, grimacing against the situation while her creamy white thighs slowly parted to reveal the apex of her most secret of places. And… there it was.

The camera flashed.

Wendy's posture wasn't exactly enticing, but by this point both girls were way past things like appearing sexy. Pointed towards the camera, the redhead rested her naked back against the cool purple wall along the bed. Chest thrust out, her breasts were still just within the shot, framed by her bent and angled knees hanging to either side. Between them her thighs, toned and sculpted, swept together in a brushstroke of pale white. Finally the twin columns of pale color were interrupted by a splash of fiery red. The same hair that Tambry had been so keep to point out at beginning of this little debacle. And just bellow that, Tambry found her eyes locked, horror stricken in the same way one would observe a plane crash or someone getting run over by a car. She couldn't look away, only barely managing to force her finger over the shutter. Filling the otherwise dark room with a flash of bright light. And a click.

Unsurprising, this part of Wendy's body was just as pale as the rest of her. With the exception of the barest hint of a pink tinge flushing the soft mound of her outer lips. Inside, the true virginal shade of her depths could be seen. Her inner lips all but nonexistent, short and tucked away within the puffy crevice.

Eyes still closed, Wendy could feel her heart thundering in her chest. All she could think was that Dipper had better damn well appreciate the little present she'd be dropping in his pack before his bus ride home. Unfortunately, that only reminded her that these would be the last he got to see of her until next summer. Surrounded by stupid, smart, high school girls. _Girls_ who could _never_ appreciate him as much as her!

Groaning, she never expected herself to be the jealous type. But then again, she'd never had anything to be jealous of before. And she hated it! Because she knew how it could make girls do shit they knew was stupid. Just… just like this. And that's when the redhead reached down, forcing her fingers into the soft cleft separating her lips. A quick breath passed before she forced the skin apart. Opening herself and her sex for her friend who had, by this point, all but given up thinking about what was happening in her room. On her bed! Just robotically clicking the camera until finally it was over.

A lovely shade of salmon pink, the sensitive inner flesh was painfully visible against her complexion, the soft folds that had once guarded the smooth, flushing passage split wide by a pair of shaking fingers. The hood of her sex, small and hidden, was forced into the open. And down bellow Tambry found she could actually make out the small dimple of a hole she recognized as Wendy's actual vagina. The pose lasted for what could have only been thirty seconds. But for both of them… it would never end. And when they were finished, neither knew quite what to say.

Taking advantage of the position, and the serious favor she'd been forced to call in against her friend, Wendy tried a few more poses before calling it a night. On her stomach, her pale cheeks accenting the small of her back and the full shape of her legs. On her knees, the shape of her trimmed bush proudly on display while her breasts were thrust out to their maximum mass. The pink of her nipples matching nicely with the color curling out from her below, you could just make out the shape of her lips.

At one point she even found herself on all fours, a particularly revealing position as she angled her head down and her assets up into the air. Shivering to herself, she'd been able to feel the cool air blow against the shadowed mark of her rear passage. Which was also subsequently captured and put on display. Thankfully, after that one Wendy felt confident that her present was finally substantial enough to all but ensure Dipper's attention until the next, oh, thousand years? Yeah that sounded right. Which only left her with the equally awkward proposition of getting dressed while Tambry was left to sit at her desk, her face firmly planted in the keys of her keyboard.

"Sooo…" Wendy started, flinching when her friend didn't move a muscle. Back into her embarrassing panty and bra ensemble, she quickly tried to close the buttons of her familiar green, plaid, long sleeve. Her pants were still abandoned in the corner of her room leaving her long legs and the bottom of her panties peeking out from under her shirt.

She walked over to slowly grab the camera sitting beside the immobile teen, not wanting to risk any sudden movements.

"Okay, so I just wanted say…thanks?" She really didn't feel like that was the appropriate response for this kind of situation. But then, what was? Tambry didn't answer. Wendy shuffled back towards her last piece of clothing, cautiously staring out the corner of her eye even while she drew the pair of overworked jeans around her hips.

"Um, are you… gonna be okay?" she finally had to ask. And in response, Tambry's bored, monotone expression surfaced. Stressed by the intense glare in her half lidded eyes.

"Right!" Wendy nodded, not at all surprised by the reaction. "No, that seems about right. I'll just sort through these myself and get back to you… tomorrow?"

"A week." Tambry then corrected herself, "two weeks."

"Right, that's fair," she agreed one more time. Slowly making her way towards the door. Tambry's cold glare followed her the entire way, not even blinking until the redhead shuffled out, closing the door behind her. "See you then…"

Remaining seated in the chair, Tambry just needed to breath for a solid minute, collecting her thoughts. Finally, catching her expression in the black screen of her monitor the gothic technophile just sighed.

She looked at her bed, the scene of the crime, then looked back at her reflection, and then glanced towards her phone. A single eyebrow rose in curious temptation. Her eyes shifted towards the door before returning to the phone again. She reached out, clasping her most prize possession for a single moment before unlocking the screen and flipping through her apps. Soon she was staring at herself through the small devices camera.

Forced boredom steeling her expression, she pulled her shirt up with one hand exposing the hills and valley of her own breasts to the digital camera, covered in a much more bland, plain, black garment.

She clicked the picture.

Her fingers then worked with practiced ease, not even bothering to cover herself back up until her task was complete. Soon the familiar chime of a message being sent filled the room and she placed the device back on her desk, a triumphant smirk playing across her shadowed features. With nothing else to do, stepped towards her bed already mapping out where her mom kept the lighter fluid.

Behind her the phone blinked a few times before a beep confirmed the safe delivery of her little present. Lighting back up, the smooth screen showed the picture she'd just taken, sent to none other than one Dipper Pines. A small caption underneath reading, "See you next summer."

Tambry's sly grin stretched, idly she wondered if she would get a reply…

 **A/N: So that's it, just a fun little one shot about two friends. I hope a few of you enjoyed it. And if you did I would really appreciate a quick review if can take the time. Otherwise have a lovely day.**


End file.
